


Prohibited

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuzane won't let anyone take Kouta from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottis/gifts).



> Written for the "Mania" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

Professor Ryouma is interested in Kouta.

Mitsuzane can't really blame him. He's not the only person interested in Kouta. Kouta is a fascinating individual. Full of life and love and laughter. Full of passion and good intentions. He's a competent dancer as well as an accomplished fighter. Of _course_ he would be interested in him.

There's just one problem that Professor Ryouma seems to have overlooked.

He can't have him.

Mitsuzane won't _let_ him have him.

He can watch him. He can get all the reading and data he wants from him. He can push him hard into fighting harder. He can keep giving him all the newly invented toys and fresh picked lock seeds and powered up weapons he wishes to.

But he can't _have_ him. Kouta will _never_ be his.

"Yo, Micchi!"

Micchi locks his phone and quickly pockets it, ignoring the text from Ryouma. He puts on a smile for Kouta, the expression becoming genuine when Kouta throws his arm over Micchi's shoulders.

"You hungry? I was on my way to Drupers..."

Micchi leans into Kouta as they walk together, his arm snaking around Kouta's waist.

He grips his jacket hard enough that his knuckles turn white.


End file.
